darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tim Shaw
Timothy "Tim" Shaw was a teacher, and former pupil of Worthington Hall. He was an orphan. As a child he had a best friend, Steven Simmons, and the two used to talk about going to San Francisco together (810). When he was around 10 years old, Tim met Rachel Drummond at Worthington Hall and began helping her with her studies. When caught being alone with her, the headmaster, Gregory Trask beat him and locked him in a cupboard for 30 days. After he was let out he and Rachel had minimal contact for the next 12 years when they were both apprenticing as teachers at the school, having been told that their tuition was unpaid. One night they took the money owed to them and ran away from the school, only to find out later that Trask and his family were pursuing them for theft of the money and the murder of Rev. Trask's brother-in-law, Simon Briar (732-733). Tim lost track of Rachel and wound up back at Worthington Hall where he became betrothed to Trask's daughter, Charity (734). He was later reunited with Rachel, whose friendship turned into love. Although they cared deeply for each other, it never had the chance to turn into romance. Tim became the victim of a plot between Gregory Trask and Evan Hanley into arranging the murder of Minerva Trask. Evan hypnotised Tim into poisoning Minerva when he saw the queen of spades. On the run from the police, Tim sought Rachel's aid and the two made plans to leave town together. However, while waiting for Tim to join her in an abandoned farmhouse, Rachel was murdered suddenly by Judith Collins, (EP 776) who was under the spell of Dirk Wilkins. Tim carried Rachel to the Old House, where she died in his arms. Deeply upset by the loss of his beloved friend, Tim left Collinwood and went to New York. Tim later found the hand of Count Petofi. He used it to force Evan Hanley into telling him all about the hand and to find out why he killed Minerva. Evan told him that it was a plot that he and Gregory Trask worked up. Tim wanted to get revenge on Trask. He also used it to become very powerful and wealthy in New York. Later, he returned to Collinsport with his girlfriend Amanda Harris, a mysterious woman with no past. Obsessed with the power of the hand, he asked Nora Collins to hide the hand. Jamison Collins, who was possessed by Count Petofi took the hand from Nora. Tim went to the mill where Petofi was staying and learned that Count Petofi now had the hand. Tim finally got his revenge on Trask when he walled him up inside Quentin's room. It is unknown what happened to Tim after the events of 1897. It is possible that he later married and had children, with Sebastian Shaw being one of his descendants. Appearances 731, 734, 735, 736, 753, 762, 763, 764, 772, 773, 774, 776, 777, 799, 800, 812, 813, 816, 820, 822, 832, 843, 844, 846, 847, 848, 851, 875, 879 Shaw, Tim Shaw, Tim